A computing device may be connected to and operate a plurality of hardware components. However, within a particular class of hardware components (e.g., processors, memory devices, etc.), different components within the class may benefit from different operation of the computing device. Additionally, a hardware component different than an intended hardware component may be erroneously connected to the computing device, which may prevent the computing device from operating optimally or even damage the computing device or a component thereof.